


Spiders

by ShinobiCyrus



Series: Ectober Phanfiction [4]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Clone Pride!, Danielle is a dork and a nerd, Ectober (Danny Phantom), Halloween Costumes, One Shot, Scarlet Spider - Freeform, Some People are just lazy for Halloween, and we all love her for it, ie the correct way, nerd jokes, some people go all out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinobiCyrus/pseuds/ShinobiCyrus
Summary: “Fenton.” Valerie stared at Danny, looking utterly appalled. “What the hell are you wearing?”He posed dramatically. “I’m Danny Phantom!”“Yes to my eternal regret butwhat are you wearing.”“I’ll have you know I worked very hard on this Danny Phantom costume. Finding the right cheap wig was the hardest part.”“I still can’t believe you got away with that,” Tucker marveled.
Series: Ectober Phanfiction [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109018
Comments: 4
Kudos: 124





	Spiders

**Author's Note:**

> This was a late entry for the Ectober Prompt: "Spiders." I did the best I could to stay on topic. 
> 
> I was not successful
> 
> It _kind_ of has spiders, right?

“I always forget that you guys can do that,” Sam said, unable to look away.

Danielle, walking along the ceiling of Sam’s basement in her homemade Halloween Costume, continued to sing off-key. _“Spider-Dan, Spider-Dan, does whatever a Spider-Dan does.”_

Danny shrugged. “Yeah, we don’t really need to use it really often, what with the flying and all.”

_“Can she swing, from a web? Even better: she can fly.”_

“This is painful to listen to,” Danny informed her.

“More painful than the Amazing Spider Man 2?” Danielle asked.

“I thought we swore a clone-cousin blood pact to never speak of that again.”

“Y’know,” Sam said. “As hilarious as the thought of one of my nosy parents seeing you and having a heart attack, you should probably come down eventually.”

She flapped a dismissive hand. “Psht, relax, Sam. I know how to-”

Everyone turned to the the footsteps pounding down the stairs by twos. Sam exhaled with relief as Tucker hopped down the last two steps, grinning proudly in his crisp Starfleet Uniform. “’Sup, local lifeforms.”

“Oh my God,” Sam gaped. “Just when I thought he couldn’t be any more of a nerd, he’s boldly nerding where no one has nerded before.”

“That joke really doesn’t help your case, Sam,” Danny said. 

Tucker put his hands on his hips in mock affront. “Hey yeah, glass houses, Sam!” He looked admiringly around the Manson’s fully decked out basement. “Even ridiculously expensive imported glass houses.”

“Point taken.” 

Tucker kept glancing around the basement. “Hey Danny, wasn’t Elle supposed to be-”

“HI TUCKER,” she reappeared on the ceiling, two inches from his face.

Tucker shrieked and jumped back, nearly falling in his panic. Sam quietly noted just eerily similar Danielle and Danny’s cackles were. 

“Ha-Ha very funny.” Tucker adjusted his uniform. “Hey Elle. What’s up.”

Even through the mask, it was obvious she was grinning. “Me.”

“I keep forgetting you and Danny can do the ghost-wall walk thing.” He nudged his glasses back up his nose. “Is that a Scarlet Spider costume? Nice.”

 _“Thank you!”_ Danielle threw up her arms. Or down, depending on perspective. “See, Danny? Tucker knew!”

The costume itself was a red Fentonworks jumpsuit, a mask, and one of Danielle’s ratty old blue hoodies, sleeves cut and decaled with a black spider emblem on the chest and back. 

“Hey, I love Spider-Man as much as the next guy-”

“Just not as much as the next girl, it looks like,” Sam smirked. 

“Seriously, dude?” Tucker looked almost pained. “Scarlet Spider? Spider-Man’s clone? Doesn’t ring any bells?”

“How are we even related?” Danielle shook her head sadly.

“Mad science gone too far.”

She pulled up (down?) her mask, flashing green eyes and wolfish smile all the more disturbing for being upside down. “ _Or not far enough._ Muhahahaha.”

“Okay, okay, fine,” Danny conceded. “You win Danielle, I am the inferior ghost-cousin when it comes to Spider-Man. Happy?”

She had to consider it. “Yes.”

“Great. Can we start the scary movie marathon, yet?”

“Not yet, we’re still missing one more,” Sam checked her phone. “I invited Valerie over too. She said she was on her way.”

“I saw her flying in,” Tucker said. “Think she was just looking for a place to land discreetly.” 

Upstairs, the doorbell rang.

“I’M NOT HERE.” Danielle pulled down her mask and went invisible again.

“Ugh, why didn’t she call instead of ringing the doorbell,” Sam scowled. “Now my mother is going to answer the door instead.”

“Actually, it was your grandma,” Valerie’s footfalls were lighter on the stairs than Tucker’s had been. “Hell of a lady. Said she ‘accidentally’ ran over some toes to get to the door first.” 

“Heh. Yeah, that sounds like _Bubbeh,_ alright. Happy Halloween, Numbah 5.”

Valerie titled her red Gatsby cap in a solute. “Thanks for the invite, Princess.”

“That’s Firelord to you, peasant.”

“Fenton.” Valerie stared at Danny, looking utterly appalled. “What the hell are you wearing?”

He posed dramatically. “I’m Danny Phantom!” 

“Yes to my eternal regret but _what are you wearing_.”

“I’ll have you know I worked very hard on this Danny Phantom costume. Finding the right cheap wig was the hardest part.”

“I still can’t believe you got away with that,” Tucker marveled. 

“The best part is I managed to convince people that I was _Wes,_ ” Danny’s wicked smile was downright gleeful. 

Valerie crossed her arms. “What _is_ it with you two, anyway? Half the time I think you’re trying to drive him legit crazy, the other half it’s almost like you’re almost fl-”

“HI VAL!”

“Oh,” Valerie said, barely raising an eyebrow. “There you are.”

Danielle pulled her mask down to her forehead and whined. “Aww man! Didn’t I scare you even a little bit?”

“Sure, Elle. Just look at me,” Valerie said, her face a stony mask. “I’m so scared.”

“Spoilsport.”

“What the hell, I call hax!” Tucker crowed.

“Foley, I had this little gremlin living in my apartment for a year. At this point I’m immune.”

“Hey Danielle,” Sam called, voice teasing. “It looks like you two are about to do a Spider-Man kiss from here.”

Valerie snorted. Something like a squeak came from Danielle’s throat and she stumble-fell onto the carpeting at Valerie’s feet, who calmly watched her all the way down.

Danny chortled and said something in ghost-speak that had Danielle _more_ red-faced and sputtering than she already was. “I wasn’t tryin’ ta- we weren’t…I-”

“Get your costumes straight, Manson.” Valerie said. “She’s the Scarlet Spider, not Spider-Man.”

“Oh come on!” Danny threw up his arms in abject outrage. “Now Valerie’s a bigger Spider-Man fan than me?”

“Only because she hasn’t shut up about the costume for the past two months,” Valerie rolled her eyes. “ _Unclench_ , Fenton.”

“Okay, fair enough,” Danny said.

“Gee, thanks for the permission.”

“Not what I- _ugh_ ,” he huffed a frustrated breath of cold. “No offense, Elle, but it’s still a weird choice for a costume.”

Pulling herself to her feet, Danielle pointed at the spider-logo on her chest. “Listen cuz, do you know how many _non_ -evil clones there are in comic books and TV?”

Danny shrugged. “Uh…Superboy?”

Tucker suggested. “X-23?”

“Spider-Woman,” Sam said.

Tucker asked. “Jessica Drew or April Parker?” 

“Yes.”

Danny snapped his fingers. “Oh! The Clone Troopers in Star Wars!”

“Kinda iffy since they worked for the Empire and killed all the Jedi,” Dani gestured a flimsy middle ground. “But yeah I was _this_ close to being Captain Rex, instead.”

“Ya’ll are nerds.” Valerie told them. “For real. And you forgot the entire cast of Orphan Black.”

“ _Orphan Black!_ ” The entire room echoed. 

“I get what you mean,” Sam nodded. “You’re embracing your clone-heritage and railing against all the negative anti-clone stereotypes the media peddles out.”

“I mean…kinda?” Danielle shrugged. “It’s not like I can go on an internet message boards and tell people: hey I’m a clone and I found Supergirl’s evil clone Galatea super-offensive?”

“The invisible minority,” Tucker shook his head sadly.

“I forget: which one was Galatea?” Sam said.

Danny, Tucker, and Danielle chorused: _“Boob window.”_

“Oh, right.”

Valerie sighed. “Sayin’ again: _Nerds._ ”

Tucker puffed out his chest. “And proud.”

“Hey Elle,” Danny asked tentatively. “You wanna…maybe do Star Wars next year? Like…together?”

“Hell yeah, clone pride!” Danielle whooped. “Anyone up for a super-nerdy Halloween next year?”

“I’m game,” Tucker said.

“Ohh,” Sam smirked evilly. “I could totally do Asajj Ventress.”

“Okay, first Azula and now _Ventress_?” Tucker asked.

“What? I like strong female characters in all-black.”

“How about you Val?” Danielle looked up at her hopefully. “I’m sure there’s at least _one_ Star Wars character you’ll like.”

“Sorry, not really my scene.” She said. “I was kind of already planning to be my favorite Disney Princess next year.”

“Dare I ask?” Tucker still asked anyway.

Valerie put her hands in her pockets and looked over at something in the corner of the room. “Uh…y’know. The Warrior-Queen from that Atlantis Movie.”

“You mean _Kida_?!” Danielle blurted. 

“What?” Valerie shuffled her feet. “I…always thought she was cool.”

“You would be too,” Tucker waggled his eyebrows. “In that outfit.”

“YoushouldtotallydoitI’llhelpyoushop,” Danielle whispered breathlessly.

“Hey guys,” Sam called over from the basement’s shelves. “Aren’t we forgetting why we’re all down here in the first place?”

“Not now Sam,” Danielle hissed. 

“Silence, peasant, the Firelord has spoken,” Sam held up a stack of DVD cases. “Now, to start our spooky all-hallows marathon: Poltergeist…or Eight-Legged-Freaks?”

**Author's Note:**

> I may have done waaaay too much research on both fictional clones and the various roles of the Danny Phantom voice-cast for costume ideas. Grey DeLisle was of course the easiest. 
> 
> As you may have guessed Danielle is very invested in her Clone Pride. And seeing Valerie dressed as Kida. Both are very important to her


End file.
